moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ralda Forewind
Ralda Forewind is a half-goblin and half-orc half-breed born a few years before the occurrence of the horrid Third War. She has applied her ability to skills within hunting, working with nature, foraging and leather-craft as taught and influenced by her adoptive rural orc family. =Description= ---- Being of obvious mixed-race, Ralda possesses many physical features that disallow her to solely identify herself as one race. Her height of four feet, and two inches paints her taller than most goblins, and often shorter than the average orc. Her body is of the mesomorph type, with heavier-set broad orcish shoulders, longer legs and a seemingly-athletic frame. Ralda's skin is of the iconic goblin green, and her hair brown. Ralda's face is the main notable part of her mixed appearance, featuring a narrower pointed chin with a straightish jawline, softer cheeks, slightly up-turned thick orcish nose and tiny inch-long orc tusks breaching from her goblin lips. Her ears remain more goblin-like, extending further and flatter than an average female orc's would. In terms of clothing, Ralda has taken to more traditional hide and cloth based items of wear and armour. Gloves adorn her hands, and a belt upon her waist. Her shoulders are kept protected with thick leather padding, complimented with natural crystal on each. Her hair is kept reasonably short, and is tied in two sections upon the back. To her side usually lays a smallish double-headed axe built perfectly for someone of her size and stature. These aspects go well to show how accustomed to her orc lineage she is. =History= ---- Youth Born to a complicated relationship between a youngish orc named Mol Ragehand, and a goblin bartender Tesva Brightfuel out of carelessness. Ralda spent her first few years of her life with slight unease from her parents, with her father rushing off into warfare, and her mother's blatant unreadiness for bearing a child. Ralda was hastily taken to Orgrimmar's orphanage out of her mother's uncaring as young toddler during her father's absence. Growing up within the orphanage for a time was evidentially stressful for the young Ralda, having been unexpectedly cut off from her excuse of a mother. She remained distrustful and silent for her first months within the establishment, eventually opening up from the caring of the matron's who have surely dealt with cases like Ralda's. As a year passed, Ralda had began to interact more with the other children, forming the first bonds of her life. Once opening up, her goblin side began to show through her display of cheekiness, often playing practical jokes with the other children or play fighting. She was an excitable young child, but she did know when to put her chores first. Despite having fun with some of her friends; some of her fellow orphans decided to innocently blurt out her aspects neither full orc nor goblin. This lead to her internal childlike debates of what race she is, and was generally confused most times. Upon completing her first decade of life, Ralda's luck with new parents wasn't looking too good for her and some of her fellow residents. Her eyes would often metaphorically hook into any adult walking in during Children's Week, remaining ever hopeful she'd be chosen next for a new home. Regardless, she kept to herself and her few friends within the building. More odd stares would follow her 'strange' face every now and then, with an apparant act to try and hide them so. She'd eventually gain the nickname 'Orclin' in response to her obvious difference, but she remained headstrong knowing that words could only do so much. Progressing into her pre-teen years, luck had struck within her favour. An orc couple had visited the orphanage, and inquired about the children currently residing available for adoption. They learnt of Ralda's existance, and discussed between each other of what a life bearing such a mixed creation could entail. Furthermore, the couple continue to chatter, coming to an agreement on adopting the young half-blood. Over the next few days passing, the adoption process went under way and the young Ralda was soon informed. Feeling overwhelmed by a numerous degree of emotion, tears of joy ran down her green cheeks. Her closest friends were in a similar state, and the group gave a rather memorable farewell to their friend. Packing her belongings, she soon set off to her new family's plot of land within the southern dunes. Her new family consisted of mother Morinu Forewind, father Songar Thunderhunt and their younger son Rakah Forewind. Ralda and her new adoptive parents discussed numerous small topics during their trek to the family home, such as things about Ralda and her time in the orphanage. The young half-breed felt incredibly grateful, and implied greatly that she would be a good child for her new parents. The father chuckled in delight, positively insisting that she'd be made one of them. Arriving at the family plot a time later, Ralda was shown to her quarters to unload her items. Having finished putting her small array of items into their new storage, she was introduced to the family's son Rakah and the ageing grandmother of the household Azsa Clanspirit. A feast was prepared for the night, in supreme honour of the family's 'new' arrival. In her happiness, Ralda formed a great tusked toothy smile, a memory happily remembered upon to this day. As the new week passed, Ralda began to slowly break from her orphaned shell, opening up and interacting with the family whole-heartedly. She made quick friends with her new adoptive brother, who felt equally grateful as he didn't succeed too far in the field of making friends. More weeks passed, and Ralda grew accustomed to her new rural arid life upon the Forewind farm. Her new father began to take her and her brother out on his scheduled hunting trips, teaching the children of the values of finding one's own meal and the honour within it. Rakah was no stranger to such trips, but it was surely all new for Ralda. She was almost squeamish at the site of a hunt's reward. But this fear would melt in time. Growing through her teen years, Ralda bonded well with her new family. She was taught in the lessons of her family's shamanism through her adoptive mother and grandmother. Her father continued to take her and her brother out on special trips, educating his children on survival topics and the ways of living off the land, and eventually learning to wield a weapon. Ralda reacted well to these teachings, her orc side ever shining through. Despite this, she often questioned her goblin side with her lack of contact with many goblins. Regardless of what she thought she was, her sympathetic family accepted her true. Adulthood Reaching her later teen years, Ralda grew confident of living in her arid and rural environment, setting off to perform her own small hunts with her brother. She also picked up on the skill of working with the family canines and reptile pets, leather-craft and grew better with a blade in the matter of a few years. Living with an accepting family, she hopes to provide for them well for the rest of her days. =Personality= ---- A being of mixed blood, Ralda has received her own amount of flank over her years for the simple fact. Despite the outcome of her creation, she chooses to ignore what she is, and rather thinks to how she can better herself and what she can do for others. Being adopted into an orc household has given her the morals of any true orc, which she dearly tries to uphold as with honour. Having this, she has focused her religious beliefs into those of the Earth Mother and other shamanistic beliefs. She reveres the environment greatly, and ironically shows great displease at the actions of goblins' use of machinery to cause destruction to it, and often practices more hunting techniques that create the least waste of a kill. Ralda is also a generally acceptive person, and is very approachable for a conversation. She often remains an aura of peace, and would be rather seen in the great outdoors as expected. She views the New Horde with great admiration, and forever aims to be within it, despite how her appearance may look to some. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Orc Category:Goblin Category:Hunters Category:New Horde